An electronic device, such as a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone or a tablet), may be configured to download data from or upload data to other devices or entities associated with a network. The electronic device may include multiple components or sub-systems, such as an application processor, a data storage device, and a peripheral device. The peripheral device may be configured to provide a particular functionality, such as wireless connectivity functionality to enable the electronic device to communicate with a network device and/or a remote device.
The application processor may manage the downloading of data via the peripheral device and storing of the data at the data storage device. The application processor may also manage uploading of data from the data storage device to the peripheral device to enable to peripheral device to send the data to a network device (e.g., a cloud storage device) and/or to a remote device (e.g., a mobile device). To illustrate, to send data from the storage device to a remote device, the application processor may send a read request to the storage device, receive the data from the storage device, and store the data at a main memory (e.g., a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM)) of a chipset that includes the application processor. The application processor may packetize the data according to a communication protocol stack of one or more protocol layers and may send the packetized data to the peripheral device to be communicated to the remote device. The application processor may also perform operations to receive data from a remote device via the peripheral device and to store the received data at the storage device. Accordingly, the application processor is active and consuming power during transfer of the data between the storage device and the peripheral device. Additionally, processing (e.g., packetizing) the data at the application processor according to the communication protocol stack increases an amount of time to transfer data between the data storage device and the peripheral device and consumes processing resources at the application processor.